cwacharactershipfandomcom-20200214-history
22C4
22C4 (22 - 20 BBY) was a Battle Droid Commander in the Separatist Droid Army. His official record shows he served in battles including the First Battle of Geonosis, Second Battle of Geonosis, and the Battle of Carlac. He was manufactured in Dooku's foundry on Geonosis, just a week before the First Battle of Geonosis. 22C4 met his fate during the Battle of Carlac while serving under the command of Trandoshan Commander Teshka. 22C4 had contacted Teskha, and was sliced in half by Plo Koon during the middle of their conversation. First Battle of Geonosis In 22 BBY, the Battle of Geonosis broke out. It had been one week since 22C4 had been constructed. 22C4 led a squad in the arena that killed many Clone Troopers and even one Jedi. 22C4 was also present outside the arena with his squad, killing Clone Troopers. Second Battle of Geonosis In 21 BBY, the Republic attacked Geonosis once again. Again, 22C4 and his squad of Battle Droids were present. They were put under the command of Poggle the Lesser, and aided his Geonosians and Battle Droids to hold the line against the Republic. 22C4's Squad killed many Clone Troopers again, and two Jedi this time. Battle of Carlac In 20 BBY, a Separatist Cruiser crashed on Carlac. The Separatists that survived the crash were forced to carve small shelters into the buildings. The cargo bay of the wreckage became the "cafeteria", as all of the food, water, and oil were in there, and most were still in good condition. 22C4 and his squad were on the Separatist Cruiser when it crashed. Most Battle Droids, including 22C4 and his squad, were assigned to protect the perimeter of the base, as Death Watch was nearby and was ready to attack the Separatists. Later 22C4, his squad, and some other Battle Droids discovered the Republic was on Carlac too. Five hours later, the Republic attacked the base. 22C4 fired off several bursts of blaster fire from his blaster and managed to kill several Wolfpack, 501st, and 652nd Troopers, but the Republic continued advancing. "I'm going to request help!" 22C4 shouted. He grabbed a holoprojector and ran away from the battle. Quickly, he contacted Trandoshan Commander Teshka. Plo Koon cut through 22C4's Squad and made his way towards 22C4. Teshka was angered by the interruption, as he was in the middle of a meeting with General Grievous. "22C4 what is it?!" Teshka hissed. "Can't you see I'm meeting with the General right now? Perhaps you want to be turned into scrap metal?" Teshka grinned. "Commander, Republic Troops have invaded the base. I repeat Republic ahhh!" 22C4 was cut off when Plo Koon suddenly leaped towards the droid and sliced him in half. The Separatists lost the battle. Their base was taken over by the Republic, and Teshka was killed. Grievous managed to escape the battle however. The Separatists and Death Watch later came to what remained of the Separatist Base. The Republic saw and returned immediately. All three factions fought each other, and the Separatists lost again, as well as Death Watch. Pre Vizsla and General Grievous were captured. Category:Droid Category:Separatist Category:Deceased